


Tarnished Coin

by blindPersecutor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindPersecutor/pseuds/blindPersecutor
Summary: "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin."Months have passed since the crisis of the Twilight Princess. Strange phenomena have overtaken Hyrule after the shattering of the Mirror of Twilight, and a new adversary has reared its head...





	Tarnished Coin

A lethargic heat had gripped his small village.

The stream's flow had diminished in the heat, the water lapping at the sides of the small lake instead of the shore. Stalks of brown grass bowed under the warm, dry breeze. The goats bleated in a browning field, having been let out on this cooler day- this weather was unusual. The village was normally temperate this time of year; a bountiful breeze would blow through the trees and trace patterns with the flowers. It was pleasant after farming or herding. Some had taken to taking breaks in the heat, seeking shade or dabbing fresh water on their brows. Even Link was prone to jumping in after he'd done his days' fishing.

He had returned to his quiet life after his brush with the Twilight Realm and the Gerudo King. While still an ally of Hyrule, and Zelda- and Midna, though the bridge between the worlds was broken- he just wanted his quiet life back. And so he had gotten it. The cool of his home was a welcome reprieve from the heat. Pages ruffled softly as he read his book, absently keeping watch on the bubbling stew over the stove. The aroma of fish drifted lazily through the treehouse. He found himself looking out at the hazy day. This didn't feel like a normal heat wave. Its oppressive grip on the land was more than what he had expected, more than what anyone had expected. It brought with it a wave of dread, like something was wrong, though none could put their finger on it. 

A blanket of twilight was engulfing Hyrule, bringing with it a sense of melancholy to Link. He and Midna had grown close during their journey, and although he could visit the Princess- or rather, the Queen now, whose coronation had been completed- there was no way to visit her after the Mirror had been shattered. He had come to think of her as... a friend of sorts. Link grunted softly as he got up, gazing fondly out at the scenery. Tall trees formed a sort of natural wall between his small domicile and the town, the leaves browning from heat. The dirt was tamped down from his various travels in and out with Epona, and track marks from the villager's cart when they had to travel out to Kakariko Village or the Castle Town were worn down into the dirt. It was a scene he'd long since become accustomed to, and yet, there was always something new to admire.

A flicker of amber, dotted with spiraling black, caught his eye. It was there for only a moment. For a moment he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him; surely it couldn't have been the Twilight...

He blinked, and saw it again. Just a moment- just a brief moment in time where the Twilight cast its eerie glow on the world, at odds with the mellow glow of the setting sun. His hand instinctually went to his sword, as if a monster would come charging out at any minute-

Damn.

Of course, the Master Sword had been returned to its resting place and the Ordon sword rested against the wall. He snatched the sword up, acutely aware that- if the curse still held true- he'd revert upon stepping into the Twilight. He thrust open the doors open and clambered down the ladder, brandishing the sword, his posture sure and his gait wary. Another thing that crossed his mind was immunity, or lack thereof- the Master Sword was the only way to dispel the curse and return to human form. He shuddered involuntarily, thinking of being stuck as a wolf in the small village; the villagers would attack once more. Getting to the Sacred Grove would be difficult enough. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, staying clear of the spot- but nothing more happened. A simple illusion of heat and fatigue, then... He rubbed his eyes as he walked back towards the ladder. The banner above lay still in the stifling, windless heat. He ate his hearty dinner and climbed up to his loft, dozing off with the book on his chest, splayed open. Dozing turned to sleep, long and restful. It was only when he heard a monstrous clatter outside that he peeked out, squinting in the strong rays of the new sun. A pair of knights with the symbol of Hyrule on their shields stood beneath the tree. One caught him peering down at the two and spoke, voice carrying on the wind:

"Link of Ordon Village, you have been summoned by Queen Zelda."


End file.
